


Inspiration

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: b4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intriguing drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Inspiration**

What do you get if you cross a sheep with a kangaroo? Woolly jumpers.  
It's an old joke. Maggie never thought it was that clever.

Now she sits, making careful notes, and letting her imagination run wild.

What do you get if you cross a human with a demon? A strong fighter? Or just someone very ugly?  
What about a demon crossed with another demon?  
A vampire crossed with a supercomputer?  
A werewolf crossed with a solder crossed with a mermaid crossed with someone invisible?

What if you kept on going?  
What if you had hundreds?

The possibilities are endless.


End file.
